Across the River
by SonAletaDee
Summary: She was lost, but she is seeing all that she missed. Finding the river and going across. She doesn't worry though, he's a good bridge builder. Note: I wont's be updating often! Like a sequel or sorts to Voyage of the Dawn Treader, for a book report I had.


**Hey guys. This was for a book report, I was suppost to do a sequel of sorts to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader and I liked it, so here it is! Kay, don't expect updates that often though... and please to go all caps on me if it doesn't make sense.**

CHAPTER ONE

WHAT LUCY DID AFTER

Lucy walked along the large, winding beach, Reepicheep and Aslan trailing behind her. A slight breeze was touching her, and the Silver Sea was a short distance away, but far enough she still had to squint in order to see the defined details of the lilies that swam around each other.

To her, it was like a dance. Sway left, twirl, sway right, come closer and twirl. Beautiful, yet it had her in a trance. Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts she turned, only the come to an abrupt stop – her face right next to that of her brothers.

He hadn't changed a bit, yet it had been four years since she last saw him. A fight about Aslan being Jesus, however absurd that was it was true. He hadn't liked the fact the lion he grew up looking at like his hero was _Jesus_ of all people. He hated that Lucy was readily able to accept it – no he more than hated it, he hated, and I could go as far to say he loathed Lucy herself. He said so many a time when they where younger, showed how he lacked affection towards her, even went and said that she, of all people, was lying. Lucy didn't lie. Queens don't lie, they are honest, always...

Maybe I should get back to the story.

Lucy had thought herself to be incredibly foolish to think any of that had changed. There are lines that once you cross you never come back, and if he never came back that meant he will never stop hating her. Never.

That thought stood in her mind while she subconciously decided to leave. No one needed to get hurt beccause of her.

Spinning around she stumbled only for that to give her speed as she stood right back up. She ran - completely forgetting what she was going to do before with the lilies – for only Aslan knows how long or far but as she went she saw pictures. Pictures of her time here, of her family's time here, of Aslan and all the marvelous things they found.

Tearing her eyes from the film displayed in from of her, Lucy ran faster as her surroundings changed – sand became dirt, blue skies turned grey as clouds rolled in, the images swirling around her settled to run with her in the trees that grew tall, encasing her in a forest. Although she was frightened beyond her wits she came to a halt, remembering Reepicheep and Aslan. Of course they would be fine, but her brother had such a temper, he would probably take it out on them! Oh poor Reep! And Aslan! He doesn't deserve that!

Sitting down wasn't what she had plans to do origianaly, but sit she did, and took many deep breaths as one would when they're tired.

Once again the scenery around changed without warning, leaving nothing but a blank canvas you could say, and nothing but white graced Lucy's eyes as the floor disappeared beneath her.

A hand on her shoulder made her squeak as she tried her hardest not to turn around. She had to though, as it was impossible to not. There, looking dead was Edmund. Her brother.

The last thing she heard before she woke up, shaking and trembling, was a quiet whisper. One so quiet that even Aslan himself would strain to hear it. Yet at the same time, in the white hallowed out space, for that is the only way you could explain it – a rip in time, beyond this world, the whisper was like a Narnian horn, Queen Susan's if you want to be exact, louder even. But the point was that she heard her brother's whisper better that she herself could think.

"You'll never find it. It'll tear you apart."

Everything then started to melt. And when it all was fading the whisper echoed over and over in her head.

"_You'll never find it."_

And right there, after having these dreams for years, she knew she would. After all, even though Aslan hadn't meant it seriously, anything was possible when it came to Narnia. _"I shall be telling you all the time," said Aslan. "But I will not tell you how long or short the __way will be; only that it lies across the river. But do not fear that, for I am a great Bridge Builder." _His words exactly...

She_ had_ to find it.

She just had to.


End file.
